


Lectures and jelly doughnuts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam leaves without telling Dean and pays the price~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me really happy!!~

Dean's awake and sitting up on the bed when his brother walks in. Dean glared angrily at his brother looked down at his watched then up again. Sam swallowed.

 

“Where the hell where you?” Dean snapped, standing up in nothing but his boxers.

 

Sam let his eyes fall down his brother's body, forgetting for a moment that he was about to get the lecture of a life time.

 

“Do you have any idea what could have happened to you while you're off by yourself? Christ Sam! We let loose how many demons? Now isn't excately the time for lesurying walks through the parks!” Dean stood, talking a step toward his brother. Sam could see Dean's eye colour change slightly, going a little paler then normal. “What the fuck were you thinking? It only takes one demon to spot you-”

 

“Dean,” Sam said softly, trying for peace.

 

“Don't try that shit on me, Sam. I sold my soul for you. Which means I don't want you running around trying to get yourself killed. What don't you understand about our situation right now? The enemy-”

 

“Dean,” Sam said again. 

 

“After everything dad taught us I'd have hoped you were smart enough-”

 

“Dean!” Sam shouted, breaking through his brother's voice.

 

“What!” Dean screamed back.

 

Sam lifted a bag in front of his brother's face.

 

“Breakfast.”

 

Dean refocused his eyes to the bag. He blinked. Only then realizing his brother was holding two cups of coffee and a bag of what smelled like dough nuts.

 

“Oh,” Dean blinked.

 

“I went to the coffee shop...you know the one you went to last night. The one that's like two feet away.” Sam extended the bag to his brother.

 

“Oh,” Dean said again, taking the coffee with one hand and the doughnuts with the other.

 

“I do believe apologizes are in order.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Dean dropped back to the bed, took a swing of coffee reached for a doughnut then looked up at his brother. “For worrying about your safely?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

Dean bit into a jelly filled doughnut, “Not gonna happen, little brother. Now get over here, the bed's cold and I need you to warm me up.”


End file.
